The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to measurement tapes and particularly to a flexible removable and reusable adhesive backed tape constructed in the form of an elongate strip having measurement indicia printed on the non-adhesive surface thereof including sequentially repeated measurement sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Means for measuring lengths are old in the art. They have taken many forms and are used in innumerable manners. In many of the uses other instruments and tools have been employed with the selected measuring means to obtain a desired result. Because of the many uses of the measurement devices and the various instruments often used therewith, the measurement means have constantly evolved in structure and format. A familiar example is the conventional flexible elongated measurement tape of five feet in length with one-inch markings usually divided into one-sixteenth of an inch. The application of a coating of a pressure sensitive adhesive to the back of this tape has further extended its use.
One type of an adhesive backed measuring tape is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,113 entitled “Pressure Sensitive Adhesively Backed Disposable Measuring Tape and Method of Manufacture”, issued to Eggertsen et al., on Sep. 28, 1982. This is an elongated flexible measuring tape constructed of adhesive backed crepe paper having measurement indicia printed in a length slightly shorter than the indicated length thus requiring stretching of the tape during use to indicate a true length.
A problem associated with this and other related art tape measurers is that they lack versatility of use, generally limited to length measurements without providing additional useful features that are commonly provided by accessory instruments or tooling. What is needed is a flexible removable and reusable adhesive backed tape constructed in the form of an elongate strip having correct measurement indicia printed on the non-adhesive surface and further including other useful inherent features such as sequentially repeated measurement sections and means for indicating a true level.